Caught
by It's Rayning
Summary: Charles and Erik are alone when they are caught by a few of the children. Post X-Men: First Class, fluff.


_Hey, guys! Thank you for all the reviews I've gotten so far, it's been so much! Especially for Groovy Flirting; I got 28, I think, which is a record for me for just one chapter. (Even though I deleted it, sorry guys!)  
><em>

_Prompt:_ Charles and Erik are having a long, thorough makeout session (not sex! Just very sexy, full clothed, necking for it's own sake) when they are caught by a few of the students! Bonus points if: this happens post-divorce OR it actually takes a few seconds for Charles to say anything, because he was expecting Erik to just growl at them to go away, but Erik doesn't say anything, and he actually turns his face into Charles' neck and hides a little until the students are gone.

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own X-Men: First Class nor do I own it's characters :c Because if I did, this would've happened right after the movie, or in the next trilogy for this (so excited! :D)._

* * *

><p><strong>Caught<strong>

"I'll be back later," he called out, receiving several vague responses. His heart pumped loudly, _thumpthumpthump_ as he entered the car, closing his eyes. He was always nervous when he went. But, this time it was worse. Erik had _left_. Erik had _left_ and Charles hadn't expected that Erik would even call him, not for something like this.

It had always been kept a secret - that's what Erik thought, anyway, but Charles knew that the children had realized what was going on, why they spent so many hours away together, saying they'd be "back later," like he'd just said.

They didn't stop him; they thought Erik was never going to call him again. But, obviously that was wrong; they had misjudged their...relationship. If it was even a relationship anymore.

He turned the ignition on, trying to calm his breathing as he drove to an abandoned lot outside of the city, the same place they had met up that long ago. His Adam's apple bobbed, hoping, _praying_ that this wasn't a trap, that Erik really did care for him. He waited ten minutes in, continuing to look around, hoping for a glimpse of the mutant. He sighed, his heart aching as he sat down, running his hands through his hair in frustration.

_This was stupid._

_I shouldn't have come._

_Why would Erik come come anyway?_

"You need to stop projecting your thoughts into mine. It feels like I'm betraying you," came a voice from above. Charles looked up, his eyes shining as tears threatened to fall.

"Erik. I-I thought you weren't coming."

A small smile appeared on the mutant's face. "I know, you just told me, albeit unconsciously, but still. You know I wouldn't do that to you Charles, you're my closest friend."

Charles' doubt wavered, slowly, _gradually_, going away. Erik offered a hand, pulling Charles up into his strong arms. His hands wrapped themselves around Charles' waist, pulling the two together. Charles smiled as Erik came closer, pressing his lips at his. They kissed, slowly at first, his their tongues merging with each other as it deepened. Erik's hands continued running up and down Charles' waist as his head tipped down to suck at the other's neck, running his fingers delicately against his skin.

_Ahah!_

_...knew it._

_Wait, what. What._

Charles' heart accelerated. Those were not Erik's thoughts.

They were Sean's. Alex's. Hank's.

He stopped.

"Charles? Are you okay?" Erik asked in concern.

Charles' mouth was stretched in a line as he pointed to his right.

"Hey, man! Glad to have ya back on the team!" Sean paused before smacking Erik on the back, wondering why Erik's face was burrowed deep between Charles' neck and shoulders.

"Erik?"

Charles could feel Erik's Adam's apple bob between his crevice.

He frowned. He had expected Erik to growl, shove the others away, and continue, not...not _this_. He grimaced, wondering what the hell he should say to the children.

"I think we should leave," Hank said, noticing the behavior.

"Uh...yeah, okay," Alex agreed, pulling the screeching mutant away from the two.

Sean frowned, but relented, finally realizing the situation he was in.

"Erik?" Charles let a little chuckle out, "They're gone, darling. We're alone now."

"...are you sure?"

"Oh yes, unless they're hiding. But if they are, _all of you will train from five in the morning to eight without breakfast, lunch, or dinner._"

With that, the three hidng in the bushes scrambled out and _ran_.

Erik finally removed himself from Charles, sighing. "I...I don't like it when people are watching."

Charles let out another hearty chuckle, realizing that this was one of the rare times that he was laughing at Erik, and said, "Never knew you were one to be shy about this."

* * *

><p><em>Please review, I'll love you forever! Anonymous reviews are always open, and I alwaysalwaysalways reply to your reviews.<em>


End file.
